Fingerpainting
by Salmiakki Skittles
Summary: An early morning breakfast is quite the peaceful occasion with somebody you love, light touches and passionate kisses unless you're a father of a child. A very interruptive child...


"Papa, is that the man who was yelling out in German last night?"

The young micronation's gaze travelled from Roderich, to Gilbert then back to the Austrian as he stood besides the doorway. Edwin's plain expression didn't change as he watched the brunette's cheeks darken as his words began to stumble, beginning sentences before changing his mind to not finish them, instead toying with one of his two white plaits in his fingers.

"Edwin, I do not believe that is an appropriate questi-," "Aww, are you keeping secrets from your kid here? Tsk, tsk… I thought you'd be a better example, Specs."

Roderich's sentence was cut off by that of a certain Prussian man, not before being followed by a bout of laughter. The mocking waggle of one of Gilbert's fingers was met with an irritated huff from the Austrian as he rolled his eyes at the comment. The morning so far had gone rather smoothly, no broken plates or smudged glasses (usually with the 'help' of the Prussian), until this point. Roderich had almost forgotten that the young boy had been home. More often than not, Edwin would end up staying with another one of the micronations, playing their mock-UN meetings with one another before having a sleepover. He must have slipped in while the Austrian was distracted.

The awkwardness of the situation dragged on a little longer between the two, whilst Gilbert contently ate his buttered toast and coffee. A compromise between having beer, because apparently drinking at nine am is a right reserved for only alcoholics and Russians.

"Edwin?"

It was Roderich who broke the silence. Upon hearing his name, the boy looked up from the plait in his fingers, raising an eyebrow in curiosity as he tilted his head to the side slightly. Unsure whether this was a sign to continue or not, he kept Edwin's gaze and continued.

"Why don't you go entertain yourself for a while? I'll make you breakfast soon."

Accepting the compromise, Edwin nodded softly and left the dining room without a word, leaving the two men to themselves once again. Taking the opportunity, Gilbert leaned over towards Roderich, his lips lingering just apart from the other's before curling into a grin as the Austrian's hand snaked through his hair, causing their lips to press together. Their eyes fluttered to a close simultaneously, the space between them growing smaller and smaller until an arm hooked around Roderich, eventually pulling him onto Gilbert's lap.

Still with one arm holding the brunette in place, Gilbert's free hand fell to the other's waist, idly playing with the hem of the baggy shirt. The shirt had actually belonged to the albino, although earlier in the morning, whilst Roderich hadn't wanted to leave the bed, Gilbert had insisted on the other making him breakfast. Some convincing kisses and well-placed, teasing touches later, the Austrian had motivated himself enough to leave the bed and hurriedly put on the nearest pieces of clothing within arms reach. In actuality, it had been Gilbert's and without a second shirt, he simply went out in a pair of pants. His hand sliding underneath the fabric, the Prussian's fingers lazily traced along Roderich's chest, leaving fleeting touches which were barely there. A need for air drove the two apart, both lightly panting as Gilbert rested his head against Roderich's shoulder, his fingers now leaving more noticeable touches. If the hot breath against his neck hadn't been distracting him with the slight shivers up his spine, Roderich may has realised that Gilbert had been spelling out his own name against his chest.

"I need a glass of water."

Violet eyes met red in confusion as they both hesitantly turned towards the direction that the voice had came from, Edwin was once again standing by the doorway. As Gilbert glanced over back towards his partner, the bewildered expression on his face caused him to erupt in a fit of laughter. He looked almost like a deer in headlights, unsure whether to move but unable to look away. Obviously, the position he found his father in had no effect on the boy, seemingly unphased by it.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

Edwin repeated, waiting a moment longer before Roderich hesitantly sat up off from Gilbert's lap and walked into the kitchen. Both sets of eyes belonging to the white-haired nations, or rather ex-nation and micronation, followed the Austrian as he disappeared into the neighbouring room then travelled over to face one another.

"Nice plaits. Being growing them out long, I see."

The Prussian said with a smile, taking a drink from his coffee which had now been compromised in warmth after sitting undrunk on the table. Edwin gave a soft nod, coming to the conclusion that this man appeared to have no shame. Or at least not showing it regardless. Silence engulfed the room again, the running of the tap heard coming from the kitchen, which was soon switched off, soon followed by the reappearance of the Austrian. He made his way over to Edwin, handing him the glass and bidding him goodbye as the child left once again. The whistle heard from towards the table caught Roderich's attention, smiling softly as he made his way back onto his personal living seat.

"Missed you, liebe. That kid's making me jealous when he's the one with your attention, not on me."

Gilbert's head lowered down slightly as he begun a soft trail of kisses down the other's neck, each lingering longer than the last. Moving up a few inches higher again, he sucked lightly on the pale skin, only stopping when a prominent red mark stood out in comparison. He repeated the action as his hand slid underneath the shirt once more, tracing almost pointless lines against the skin with his fingers.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?"

Roderich asked as an amused smile formed on his lips, his tone soft as red eyes glanced up towards to meet the other's before the Prussian replied with a smirk before lifting the shirt up a little higher with his free hand.

"Finger-painting."

The soft chuckle which left the Austrian was soon repeated by Gilbert, watching as a certain white-haired boy stepped into the dining room yet again, his face as calm as ever. The frustration starting to take hold, Roderich groaned softly as he caught sight of the other and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you wanting now?" "A paper plate."

The request befuddled the two adults but nonetheless, the father ventured into the kitchen once more, returning a minute later with the item. Edwin leaving almost as soon as he had came into the room, after taking hold of it. Rubbing his hand against the back of his neck, Roderich sighed heavily as he walked back over towards Gilbert, taking the chair beside him.

"Come on, Roddy. He's a nice kid… Wouldn't want him around every hour of the day though."

The albino teased, reaching over to take hold of Roderich's hand and rubbing his thumb against the palm of it before pushing his fingers through the gaps of the other's and pulling it upwards to press a kiss onto his hand. The small gesture caused a warm smile to creep onto the Austrian's lips, disregarding the comment made beforehand. Moments afterwards, Gilbert tugged the other onto his lap for the third time, grinning reassuringly as he reached up to ruffle his lover's hair playfully.

"Papa, can I have a-"

"Edwin Leopold von Edelstein... Would you mind occupying yourself elsewhere?"

The Austrian's eyes shut tightly as he gritted the words through his teeth, a hand tightening around Gilbert's shoulder as a form of temporary stress-ball. He couldn't bring himself to meet eye-to-eye with the micronation at the moment, at risk of raising his voice to the boy. The sight of had the Prussian torn between emotions, whether to be frustrated almost with the repetitive interruptions, or with the amusement of seeing Roderich in said frustration. The latter was the choice he ended up going with, ignoring the glare he received as his laughter filled the air. Muttering softly to himself, Edwin left the two alone without anything.

After a few silent minutes passed, Roderich stood up off the other with surprising intent and took hold of Gilbert's arm, dragging him away out from the dining room. As he was about to protest about the abandonment of his coffee, the glance over the shoulder from the Austrian and the glint in his eyes made sure any thoughts about coffee left the albino's eyes.

"Oh, trust me… I am sure you will not be needing the caffeine where we are going."

Edwin had been contently humming to himself when Gilbert passed through the living room, taking note of how the red marks on his neck drew attention away from the intensity of the contrast of his eyes against the rest of him. The older man leaned against the wall as he watched the other go about his business, his eyes glancing over towards the coloured paints spread out across the paper plate and how a particular paint matched one on one of the boy's fingers. Moving closer to get a better view, he knelt down beside Edwin and looked over at his shoulder, towards the grand piano now becoming 'customised'. Without being given the chance to ask, the boy with plaits answered the unvoiced question now forming in the Prussian's mind.

"Finger-painting. Papa wouldn't give me a paintbrush…"


End file.
